The present invention relates in general to an architecture for providing computer security for users connected to a network that is internetworked, and, more specifically, to security features such as firewall, content filtering, and/or virus scanning at a network level.
Much attention has been directed to computer internetworking problems of hacking, virus attacks, availability of unsuitable content, and other security issues. As each type of problem has developed, protective security tools have arisen to allow computers to be protected from attacks and to supervise how the computers can interact with the internetwork.
Firewalls block certain types of information from passing through the firewall. Blocking of particular packets within user traffic directed through the firewall can be performed based on several different criteria, such as IP address where the traffic originated, domain names of the source or destination of the traffic, the protocol in which the traffic is formatted, and the port sending or receiving the traffic, among others. Firewalls can also perform proxy services or perform network address translation (NAT) so that a particular computer is not directly accessible from outside the firewall.
Content filtering allows an authority, such as a parent or business manager, to exercise control over the information or content that can be accessed using the network. A content filter can be set up to prohibit access to particular network locations (e.g., websites) and/or to filter out data packets that contain predefined objectionable words or terms, for example. Besides allowing the authority to customize lists of prohibited sites or services and to specify content labels of material to be blocked, many content filtering systems also allow the authority to monitor other aspects of a user's networking activities, such as the amount of time a user (e.g., child) spends browsing an internetwork or even their own network.
Virus scanning tools compare packet data or file information to known virus patterns in order to detect the presence of a virus and to take steps to alert the user and remove the virus. As new viruses appear, virus scanning software must be updated with new virus patterns so that new viruses do not go undetected.
Thus, individual users of computer networks have tools at their disposal if they want to reduce these threats. These tools are typically implemented in software on a user's individual computer or by using hardware connected to the user's computer. However, the robustness of security protections that can be achieved by individual users is usually limited, and the cost and inconvenience of fully implementing protective measures have discouraged their widespread use. Thus, many users of computer networks remain vulnerable to compromises in security. The seriousness of these threats is further increased as more users acquire “always on” broadband network connections since opportunities for unauthorized access are lengthened.